


Malneirophrenia

by Jaunty



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, Genital Mutilation, Graphic Violence, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kidnapping, M/M, Please don't read if you are easily triggered / turned off by any of these, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Vaginal Sex, William Afton as Springtrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: malneirophrenia (n.) - the feeling of unease or unhappiness that comes from waking up from a nightmare-----------It's when he finally opened his brown eyes did he realize saw, with horror, the red stains coloring at the walls. Some appeared old with the hue dull and brown. Others seemed freshly applied, streaks of it here and there. However, what really captured his attention were the two figures that remained just within the darkness, the large shape behind the smaller one making Henry's blood run cold as he realized just what it was......And who this person was as they sneered so widely that it could match the deteriorated mechanical rabbit's behind them.“Hello, Henry. So glad that you are awake to join us. We have a lot of catching up to do~.”-----------Revenge, while served cold, tastes well along their tongues, and they hunger for more.





	1. Are you there, God?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilliamDavidAfton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamDavidAfton/gifts).



> So, this should have been a commission in which I've finally finished (at least the first chapter) after a lot of personal shit went on. This had been delayed for so long, but I'm happy to say that I'm finally gaining the writing muse back! :D 
> 
> While I did tag William here, he's known as Springtrap; that's why I had both tags in this lmao. Again, this is very grim and as I've mentioned in the tags, do **NOT** read if you are easily troubled by this. **You've been warned**.
> 
> Glaring spelling / grammar errors have been cleaned up, and this had been thoroughly proofread!

_**Everything hurts**_. That, and the luxury of sight has been stripped from him as he's settled upon a grimy table, ankles and wrists tied at the corners. A groan escaped from him as he fought against the nausea, the bile that's threatening to come out of his mouth like a disgusting fountain. Memory hazy, Henry has no goddamn clue as to what has happened or how he even ended up here. All he could remember was this painful blow to the head and then –

 

...Oh. Wait a minute. He did remember something.

 

His attacker... The face, the mannerisms.

 

Henry couldn't place it, and honestly, he isn't sure he can sort out his thoughts when his body is not only stiff from being in the same position for god knows how long but it's simultaneously filled with adrenaline. Every nerve in his body is _screaming_ at him to move. To break free and find a way out of this place – wherever this was.

 

The air smelled stagnant, almost stale with something damp and...metallic? No, coppery is what comes to mind, yet he couldn't see a sliver of anything metal or machinery. He struggled to undo the binds at his wrists, a soft curse under his breath as he tugged earnestly.

 

“C'mon... C'mon!”

 

That's when his ears perked at strange sounds – no, he recognized them as footsteps! Two sets of them, one light and the other sounding...heavy, almost as though a machine is roaming about. Sweat began to collect at his forehead upon realizing just _why_ that particular noise filled at the pity of his belly with ominous dread. It's there that clarity decided to be merciful _**(**_ _or rather, torturous_ _ **)**_ by lifting the fog up from his mind and have him remember what would trigger such an instinct to free himself from his binds.

 

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

 

Henry's heart pounds within his chest as he listens to those heavy steps come closer to the room he's within. It couldn't be... He had thought that they all had been deactivated when the franchise went under. Which one of them could have possibly made it out to be roaming about?!

 

Light suddenly poured in as the door opened and a switch flips, prompting Henry to grunt and tightly shut his eyes from it despite the large bulb dim in its usage. It's when he finally opened his brown eyes did he realize saw, with horror, the red stains coloring at the walls. Some appeared old with the hue dull and brown. Others seemed freshly applied, streaks of it here and there. However, what really captured his attention were the two figures that remained just within the darkness, the large shape behind the smaller one making Henry's blood run cold as he realized just what it was...

 

...And who this person was as they sneered so widely that it could match the deteriorated mechanical rabbit's behind them.

 

“Hello, Henry. So glad that you are awake to join us. We have a lot of catching up to do~.”

 

* * *

 

The feeling of newly furbished fingers brushed against Benji's cheek, prompting him to stir then finally awaken after a moment. Dull grey-blue eyes stared down at him, the animatronic settling its weight upon the bed. They are nestled within a small motel that is on the edge of town, not far from attraction that once housed this walking coffin. Now, Springtrap's mostly renewed to its former glory, the rotten stench that used to cling to it like death is now masked with this layer of protection. Pieces from other animatronic suits that melded and fit well into it like a jigsaw puzzle.

 

He knew the reason why he's to be woken up at such a late hour – Benji couldn't blame it. Not when he too is filled with excitement over his own plans.

 

His idea for a night out, he mentions.

 

A deep rumble – _a purr_ – came from Springtrap. “ **And you are certain that this will come to fruition? It isn't like the man himself is a spineless coward.** ” His lover grinned delightfully, sitting up with a chuckle, “Don't worry, love. I've made sure that he's to be set within a strict schedule – and by that, I mean just heading out of stores to buy some alcohol or going to the pubs.” Granted, that's only for the dead of nights.

 

From what Benji has observed, the man had a purpose seeing as to how _**secluded**_ Henry has become during the day but at night?

 

The most he could surmise is that the man has never ceased to mourn. After the death of his daughter, having to watch his life's work burning _**(**_ _literally in terms of the fright attraction_ _ **)**_ , and finding himself completely isolated from friends and acquaintances – it's a pathetic sight, honestly. However, it's clear that he too, like many of the residents within the town, has become consumed by the grief and fear.

 

 **Sorrow** from having to lose his child to a murderer that is currently unknown to them all...except for him. Oh, how this grief is melding with the anger so horribly that he couldn't even describe it in the words he know.

 

And **fear** out of the fact that... _ **HE'S**_ out there somewhere. Still lurking in the darkness, perhaps watching the innocent bystanders go about their lives, never knowing the danger that lurked within the shadows.

 

Was he even still alive at this point?

 

Perhaps wrapping a dark veil over the town so they aren't to suspect that he'll be on the prowl once again?

 

That very state of his is what ultimately became his vulnerability. That the paranoia is to be his undoing, soon enough eliciting doubt and pity from others. It had left him defenseless from himself. Completely alone, even, as he's to suffer with nothing but gnarled memories in mind...

 

Oh, how it was such a delicious sight to behold!

 

“He tends to be a little uptight with security thanks to technology nowadays...” From motion activated lights to an airtight system where police are to be called the minute the alarm sets off, it seems as though it's to be a difficult task with having to sneak into his home. There's also the concern of having to go in then out without so much as alarming other neighbors since the houses tend to be quite close in proximity.

 

Benji, despite this, had an idea in mind.

 

A storm is expected to hit by tonight and with it, comes the distraction that's to be used to their advantage. Was it _completely_ foolproof? Not really, since there are still minor factors to it that could be their undoing if they aren't careful. What did help, though, had been the shorter male's dedication to this. He isn't about to let this one opportunity go to waste. It had been about time for a little... **reunion** to commence, and the look on his face showed that he is as giddy as Springtrap's thoughts into the matter.

 

“ **Benji, why don't you be a dear...** ” Springtrap's finger crooked at Benji's chin to lift at the other's head, watching as those beautiful blue eyes shimmered in adoration and fondness, with a tinge of lust as the animatronic's tongue slithered out as though to taste at the anticipating air like a snake.

 

“ **...And be ready for our little date~.** ”

 

* * *

 

Lightning flashed across the sky as it streaked in waves and currents. It isn't as wrathful as one might believe, but it has been currently committing to its task of creating an dreading atmosphere. A horrid omen of what is to come. It may have provided light, but only for a brief moment to show what could be lurking within the dark.

 

Monsters came in all shapes and sizes where even with their camouflaging bodies, their shadows are to give hints of that.

 

With that in mind, the storm did indeed hid more than what others would want to imagine. Henry himself wouldn't want to think of it either. Not when the memories, the **nightmares** seemingly came to life when he believed he'd heard the oddest creaks during the dead of night. It hadn't been standard, even with the rumbling thunder that followed after. Exhaustion had all but fizzled out as the man straightened up as he cautiously exited his room to investigate.

 

His paranoia may have been a lifesaver had he not submerged himself into bottles of alcohol just hours before. Lethargic and quite sluggish thanks to his mind hazed by the effects, he hadn't initially witnessed the way his shadow is joined by another. Sensing someone nearby, Henry jumped as he turned to face someone he didn't believe had been around after all this time.

 

Could it be... It was! Even within this dim lighting from the only light source that as in his bedroom, Henry's eyes gazed over the features from the glasses to the hairstyle to the way those eyes gleamed so maliciously that it brought the slightest chill down his spine.

 

Oh... That smile. What the hell was that smile?!

 

“You... Miller! Benji, what in God's name are you – ”

 

“Shut it, Henry,” came the other's harsh toned reply, those eyes narrowed a margin as he glared up at the older gentleman. “I'd suggest you keep quiet 'cos it'll be miles better for you if you just cooperate like a good boy~.” Henry felt a rush of that surfacing anger the more Benji spoke, laced with slight disgust as he curled his calloused hands into tight fists. “The hell I will! What are you doing in my house?! How did you get in?”

 

Just then, lightning flashed and he failed to notice the large shape standing just behind him. The constant showing of its toothy grin is highlighted as it then raised a hand then dropped it down to hit at Henry's head. The blow isn't enough for significant damage but that will soon be given later, Springtrap having to be remembered of this with such eagerness that the lids of his eyes mechanically rose. It gave such a horrifyingly **human** visage to him, one that had Benji's heart fluttering as though it's a butterfly perched a delicious, _beating_ flower.

 

“Well done, love~!” Benji chirped, chuckling at the sight of blood trailing down from Henry's head. He's definitely going to be out for at least a while, just enough time for them both to prepare for this lovely reunion. Laughter rumbled from the animatronic, having to hoist its _former friend_ upon its shoulder then following Benji out into the downpour of the storm.

 

As planned, the pair is able slither within the home and come out with virtually no problem – there's bound to be no one out whatsoever, and the pattering of rain and rumbling thunder helped masked any sounds of a struggle, had there been one.

 

It also helped them sneak out without trouble, even when towing an unconscious man atop an animatronic whose metallic footsteps would certainly capture the attention of a homeowner or two. Springtrap itself had to wear a thick raincoat to prevent moisture and raindrops from landing onto it, potentially being rusted and having all of Benji's hard work go to waste. Thankfully, the rain had let up as the pair are halfway to their destination and before long, they reached a bunker house that's been abandoned due to stories of having to see strange figures lingering about it.

 

Ghost stories? Perhaps. This town has fallen into a perpetual state of gloom and bereavement that there's bound to be accounts of strange phenomena here and there. Tales passed down from old to be spoken as urban legends and, at times, hoaxes from the youth. Whether it is all fabricated due to the locals wanting to attract tourism or truth in which no one could even _fathom_ to witness, it's unclear.

 

What **is** , however, is the fact that the lovers took advantage of its state and used it to store Henry in.

 

More specifically, within the bunker of the house. It had been no problem in placing the man onto the table, making sure the straps at his ankles and wrists are tight though not enough to cut off circulation. If they're wanting to make good with their plan in mind, they are going to want Henry to have a glimmer of hope in ever escaping before having to _**crush**_ that pathetic idea into dust.

 

How would it feel, Benji had wondered as they tied the man down upon the table. He hoped that it'd feel like their most recent murders, in which the blood would run free as rivulets between their fingers.

 

* * *

 

That all had been a few days ago.

 

Days within this goddamn torture chamber _**(**_ _yes, there isn't much to clue Henry in on where the hell he's supposed to be, but the red stains that littered the walls and ground..._ _ **)**_ and already, the man is bruised and bloodied beyond his imagination. It hurts to move; it hurts to **breathe**! Every inhale is like pins and needles into his lungs and limbs, and every exhale brings a quiver that threatens to have Henry plop down onto the cement floor.

 

They had taken him off the table at some point, but it sure as hell isn't to accommodate him for his comfort. In fact, just before they were to remove him, Benji had taken the liberty in using a knife to carve into his skin. There had been screams, oh yes; however, it didn't satisfy the lovers.

 

Not when Henry is proving to be a stubborn son of a bitch. They weren't out of pain or fear, but out of _**defiance**_. A level of resistance that made Springtrap reminisce about how this man – _**ITS former friend**_ – is absolutely bullheaded to a T. He would not once yield to any argument unless he's completely in the wrong or someone literally smack some sense into him...which has happened on occasion.

 

Why, it even happened thanks to the animatronic. One hit from that hand, and it had been nothing but stars and whiteness in Henry's visions. He's amazed that he hadn't lost any teeth from that devastating blow; only blood had been spat out. Another smack along the other cheek, and Henry knew that both sides of his face are to swell in minutes. He wouldn't be surprised if he's already showing signs of red and purple as Springtrap went to undo the bindings, though Henry could see that it didn't mean the end of this.

 

Not when Benji had that look in his eye as he raised up the Bowie knife.

 

“Again.”

 

Another splash of salted water dropped upon Henry, the man letting out a muffled scream from behind the thick gag. The wounds he suffered – from hard punches to carvings done from that damn knife – are being stung like crazy, the salt biting at the flesh and tissues from opened injuries. Naked save for his boxers and on his knees with his wrists tied behind his back, piercing brown eyes glaring up at the pair as Benji sat backwards upon a wooden chair, arms resting upon the backrest as his lover held the now empty bucket.

 

There's a curse towards them, but Benji dismissed it as he said, “A faggot, huh? You really think you can say all that shit and think that you're not gonna get bit back? I just don't understand, Henry. William had been your partner. Your close friend! How quick you were to turn your back to him the minute he does anything... _weird_.”

 

“ **Not to mention...** ” Springtrap interjected with its arms at its sides now, eyes somehow _illuminating_ within the dim lighting. The cold greys have never appeared so icy; it had Benji's breath stilled for a brief second as it continued to speak.

 

“ **...Of all the things you have told me, Henry.** ” It watched in glee at those eyes widening in realization, somewhat in denial that this...this _**monster**_ had been his former friend.

 

The one who killed...

 

“ **How I had to stand there and listen to you prattle and spit out about how Benji here had been a terrible influence. How our own children shouldn't be around him. And for what? Because of how he's dressed? How he's expressed in interest in the same gender? Or both?** ” A deep, malicious chuckle came from it as it dropped the bucket to the floor, the clattering making Henry flinching with a start.

 

“ **I just wanted to correct you, Henry. Wanted to educate you on the matter, though the few times I do bring it up, you shut me down. You find me as naive, even. A fool? Is that what you believe, old friend?!** ”

 

Henry attempted to move away as that large mechanical hand reached over to grasp at his hair, a loud groan from him as he's suddenly placed back upon the table. Dazed from the force given, Henry snapped out of it when that same hand is now constricting at his throat, not enough to cut off air but combined with the gag, it's becoming increasingly difficult to breathe.

 

“ **Benji. Strip him~.** ”

 

“Mmph!?”  
  


The man struggled at the animatronic's guttural request, the shorter male coming over with a chuckle. “Anything for you, love. Aww, Henry... Looks like you're getting all the attention here~!” The knife's tip went over to boxers, the flat side of the blade sliding against Henry's skin to slither into the side then turned it to cut through the fabric. That quiet rip had the man grunt, the slightest tinge of red at the skin from a very thin cut. His eyes shuts tightly as he used every bit of strength left to try and escape, but thanks to the hand at his throat, he's kept still upon the table.

 

To be this naked. Vulnerable for both to see... It's downright mortifying! Tragic, even, as he can feel a blunt object that's _freezing_ to the skin along his inner thigh, so dangerously close to his cock and entrance. He didn't dare look down at whatever it was – this is just a nightmare. This is only a nightmare! This couldn't –

 

“ **Henry. I would prefer that you are to watch. Otherwise, we'll have to do something about your own gift here...** ”

 

“ _Mmf_...” Not wanting to admit it, tears had collected at Henry's eyes, threatening to fall as he had no other choice but to open one eye...then having to open both in shock and horror.

 

...No.

 

No, it wouldn't! It shouldn't have...have **THAT**. Why did it have that!?

 

Henry struggled to breathe for now, just attempting to kick at either of them but with Springtrap's other hand now resting at a thigh, he's trapped. There is nowhere else for him to go.

 

“ _W...Wilhiem...._ ”

 

The animatronic's eyes glowed in absolute rage, the first for it to show that pure emotion ever since they've captured Henry. It tightened its grip at his throat, causing him to choke pathetically. “ **My name is Springtrap,** ” growled the monster, the head of the springsuit suddenly opening to reveal the decaying corpse underneath. Henry froze; not only from the overwhelming stench that emanated from the walking tomb, but also learning that this is the corpse of his friend...

 

 **HE'S** supposed to be dead... Remain dead! It may have been wishful thinking on his part but to see him like this... To see what he has become.

 

“ **And I can ensure you, I am not looking to make memories with you, Henry. Not like before.** ”

 

That blunt head of the animatronic's cock, still in its glory from when Benji had constructed it, pressed against Henry's quivering hole. Despite the absence of lube or wanting to make the intrusion easy, it pushed slightly before having to use some force to breach inside. Henry's insides immediately clamped around the foreign object, a beautiful _**(**_ _yet still muffled_ _ **)**_ scream erupted from the man before him. Salt and pepper strands fell along his sweaty forehead, brown eyes now letting out tears from the sheer agony from having something so big forced into him... It's going to tear him in half!

 

Springtrap let out a shuddering sigh, still looming over the man as it pushed in deeper until it was at the swollen base of its cock. “ **Feel me, Henry. Feel my desires from so long ago! I have** _ **decades**_ **worth of it...** ” The monster set a _**brutal**_ pace, even with its somewhat difficult entering. Gravely grunts are in rhythm with the thrusts shoving into Henry, the pace a little more smoother, from what Benji could see due to blood that's now streaming out of Henry's abused entrance.

 

“ _Mmmph! Mmmf... Mmph..._ ” Henry sobbed as he now weakly struggled, though it appeared as though he's convulsing from the pain that's traveling upwards then around his body. It hurts... God, it hurts so much that his mind is now a scrambled mess.

 

Just the thought of having anything shoved into him like that disgusted him, but to his horror, he's soon feeling the pleasure as Springtrap struck at his prostate over and over again. His cock, which has remained flaccid for the most part, is beginning to grow erect despite his own resistance towards this. A moan spilled from Henry as he felt a hand around it, watery eyes turning to find Benji humming as he pumped at a similar pace. He could have sworn there had been a glint of...something in those blue eyes.

 

“Look at you! You say all this shit about people like me... And look, here you are getting hard over being _**fucked**_ like this. Doesn't it feel _good_ ~?”

 

Henry shook his head, but his body had betrayed him at the same time; his cock twitched when Benji's thumb slid over the slit. Springtrap's movements became erratic, and there is now that slimy tongue slithering out to lick at the man's cheeks, those eyes glowing in excitement due to the salty taste upon the appendage. There's barely any words coming out of the animatronic, aside from the broken moans of Henry's name.

 

Benji grinned as his strokes quickened at the same time, Henry jerking and convulsing as this heated, tight knot in his stomach became apparent. There may have been pleas, a beg for either of them to stop in their assaults until Springtrap suddenly thrusted hard into his prostate. It sent a hard jolt of pleasure throughout his body, having his warm, torn insides to clamp down on the animatronic's length, and his cock spewing his seed all over his stomach and Benji's hand.

 

Brown eyes rolled to the back of his head as Springtrap growled loudly just as its thrusts are now bordering on an inhuman speed before there is an extremely cold fluid pouring into the man. However, just when he believed that it's been over, Henry sobbed once more as he felt a large bulge tugging at his entrance then it popped in with a wet sound, realizing that its...its _knot_ is inside of him –

 

And the animatronic is still pumping deep into him. The hand that had been at his throat is slammed on the table on either side of Henry's head, the man currently suffering too much to even _think_ any coherent thoughts as he gazed up at the grey eyes of the animatronic. He barely felt the hand covered in his seed smearing along his side, along with the sound of Benji's voice at his ear as the male watched in amusement.

 

“This is only the beginning, Henry. Better make yourself comfortable while you can~.”

 


	2. It's Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added new tags due to this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Parched, chapped lips remained parted as he's now on his knees, body bent in an uncomfortable angle as his arms are being held by smooth, metallic hands that seemed too large around his forearms. The knot of this monster's cock kept sliding in and out of Henry, blood long since dried and cleaned up; to Henry's terror, he's realized that his body now _accepted_ the animatronic's onslaught. Rather than consistent pain, it would ebb away in **seconds** to make way for this pleasure that surged through his veins.

 

Instead of pained screams and agonized whimpers, there are now blissful moans and cries spilling from his mouth. Even the pleas didn't sound right in Henry's ears. Is it even him? He couldn't recognize the voice that rumbled from him as the words are beginning to sound more like pathetic mewls and keens...

 

No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. This is still a dream! What's happening to him is nothing but...but a method of this vile torture. They've already carved into his skin _**( WHORE! SLUT! ASSHOLE! )**_ , and with the way Springtrap's taking hold of him, Henry can feel the ball of the joint at his shoulder nearly coming out of his socket.

 

Whenever he's to close his eyes and attempt to block it all out, Benji's there to smack him across the face as punishment for not wanting to face reality – truly, that's exactly what he's trying to do, but no matter what he does, they have not become at all merciful to him.

 

Of course, Henry wanted to give the man before him the benefit of a doubt. He know that Benji is... Well, eccentric is a very loose word to use, but perhaps he isn't at all unstable. Or insane as he's traveling and participating with this creature....

 

“Mi – Benji! Ah... Fuck, look... You have to snap out of this...”

 

The thrusts into him had noticeably slowed to a steady pace, though it still had a level of intensity that had Henry's already bruised knees skidding across the hard cement. Benji's grin had faltered as he raised a thick brow, the older man grunting at a particular hard thrust before gazing up at him. “Do...Do you realize that...that William had committed those murders? With the – _Ggk!_ – the children! He's the one who...who killed them...and Charlie...”

 

A slight sob came from him as he remembered his baby girl. How he had ended up neglecting to watch over her due to his workaholic tendencies and the fact that he had already submerged into drinking due to his ex-wife leaving him. All that worsened when he received the call – how could he ever believe it to be real.

 

Not only had a child has been discovered murdered in front of his establishment, but she had been...

 

“Oh, I know.”

 

That instantly snapped him out of his thoughts, even more so when those words brought him into focus more than those slaps.

 

“You... What..?”

  
Benji sighed at first, as though Henry had missed the most obvious clue. “You think I'm blind to what he did? To what he is **now**? I'm sure you've heard of our...work around town~?”

 

The man gasped, though it could have been from Springtrap's sudden buck of its hips. It did stole Henry's breath away for a moment, the words unable to come forth as the animatronic continued to pound into him. He's now pulled back, back against the cool, reeking front of the suit with that slimy appendage from Springtrap's mouth slithering into his. Muffled moans are heard as those brown eyes glared down at Benji.

 

He knew. The cruel son of a bitch knew, and he just...

 

Oh God, he knew what his former friend has done, and **aided** him with it. Not only committing them, but hiding the evidence, if there was any. If the nausea swirling in his stomach hadn't been strong before, it's _forceful_ now as he choked on the tongue tickling at the back of his throat. That large hand gripped at his jaw, making him focus on the animatronic that's continuing to pound into the man with abandon.

 

The grey eyes of Springtrap happened to glance over at Benji, noting how twisted his love's features became. Loathing is there, of course. Mostly towards the man who has made them suffer for quite some time. All because of the love they have for each other. He believed it to be fake; the work of some crackhead that enjoyed to leech off others for his own amusement.

 

Ha! If anything, it's _**Henry**_ that's to be blamed for that.

 

Benji had remembered the moments when Henry would drunkenly stumble into the Afton household, more so after Charlie's death. Instead of going to a professional about his problems or sort it out himself, he expected William to take care of him. The Afton children didn't think much of it, but Benji had saw how Henry practically dragged his friend down at an exhausting state.

 

Henry would neglect his own health, blaming it all on William as though **he's** supposed to be the man's caretaker. To be there for him during that grievous time, always at the mourning man's beck and call whenever he wanted to.

 

Did he not know that William had a goddamn family to take care of? He certainly didn't need to tend to _another child_ in the fray. Sure, they had been friends, but to be completely fixated to have a shoulder to cry on and to throw a damn tantrum if he isn't to receive it...

 

_It was downright miserable._

 

Of course, that isn't the only emotion reigning within Benji. There's also a hint of _green_ in those blue eyes. Watching as his lover is fucking the man that has been bothersome to them both, and barely any time for himself...

 

There's something like a cry, and Benji suddenly lunged at Henry, his hand having to round at his back pocket to conjure up a small knife. A pocket knife, to be exact, as he began to pierce at Henry's torso. Despite his anger and enraged grunts, he avoided any vital organs and areas, not wanting for the bastard to die just yet. Henry let out choked noises, the sharp pain brief before it dulled until it felt like the stabs are like punches. Springtrap had stopped with a guttural chuckle, retracting his tongue from Henry's mouth so he's able to not only breathe, but to cough up splatters of blood.

 

“ **Oh, Benji. A little resentful, are we? I understand your hatred for him, but we hardly need this room to be overflowing with fetor!** ” Benji panted heavily as he slowly pulled the knife out of Henry's shoulder, several stabs along his shoulder, around his organs, and a few at his arms. Henry rasped out a curse, already wishing for death to claim him at last!

 

Springtrap gave a few more thrusts before rumbling out, “ **Benji. Mind retrieving Henry's...present from upstairs?** ”

 

Hands bloodied from his deed, the male nodded and decided that he needed to clean up anyway. He sheathed the blade into its place, straightening up as he started up the stairs.

 

“ **Henry, look at you...** ”

 

That tongue returned for it to slither over to the closest wound at his shoulder, the man letting out a cry as it began to dug around it by lapping at blood and tissue. It burned so much, but as agonizing as it was, it lasted for a minute until it pulled away. The animatronic watched gleefully as the blood began to cascade down his torso like macabre waterfalls, the scent having to be _glorious_ to smell as Henry is drifting in and out of consciousness.

 

They have been through numerous rounds not just today, but also throughout the days that Henry has not accounted for. It's been so long, he knows it, but he just couldn't wrap his head around how long it's been since he's been in captivity and what day it was.

 

Would anyone even think to find him? He may have been _**(**_ _willingly_ _ **)**_ isolated from the public but surely... There must be some concerned acquaintances that's would want to see if he's fine and not have drank himself to death.

 

He's been so dazed and lethargic that he hadn't caught on the odd, metallic clattering from nearby. Not until something large came into view, Benji having to bring down _something_ upon a small, red dolly. Before he's to gain sight on what it was, he hissed when that knotted cock pulled out of him in a quick movement, shuddering in disgust at the feeling of...what he assumed to be the monster's cum or some fluid.

 

Henry's picked up quite easily by Springtrap, the rough treatment making him groan in discomfort and pain thanks to the wounds he's sustained. Upon being hoisted upright so he can see what this...present was –

 

“O-Oh my god...”

 

Was that...Fredbear? Henry almost didn't recognized it because it's been so long. So long, and it looks as though it's seen better days _ **(**_ _which ironically, it has_ _ **)**_. Pieces are missing to show the mechanisms inside, the once golden, thriving color of the bear had long since passed with a sickly green left behind, and the suit in general appearing quite withered.

 

It's clear that it's been neglected all these years, even if it's been unearthed at some point. One of the ears is missing with the other barely hanging on by a part, the jaw is hanging loosely and unhinged, and it appears so rotten thanks to its withered state that Henry's certain that some mold or fungus would be feasting upon it.

 

Soft metallic noises are heard from Springtrap as it lowered its head to whisper in Henry's ears. The words had him widening his eyes in horrified realization.

 

“ **Do you know what that is, old friend? It's not just a memory from long ago. From our best days. It is...** ”

 

“A springlock suit...”

 

Henry finished almost breathlessly and as Benji set it up to open the suit, that's when Henry started to struggle in Springtrap's hold. It may have been futile in the long run, given that the past several days has been nothing but agony and the restriction of any full meals. Not that Henry is malnourished, but he's certainly incapable of fighting against a heavy suit and with a bit of blood loss coming from the stabbing, his strength is rapidly declining.

 

The suit opened up, revealing the coiled springs and loaded wiring, tightly compressed against the suit so there is room for someone to climb inside. To Henry, it's nothing but a death trap. An iron maiden that's to be his doom if he isn't to escape somehow...and unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be the case.

 

He's easily turned, forcing him to stare up at the grinning monstrosity with glowing pale grey eyes as Springtrap brought the man up and into the suit, advising him with glee, “ **I wouldn't fight if I were you. You know** _ **exactly**_ **what will happen if you do so.** ” It's here that Henry knew that no matter where he looked, it's like seeing a reflection of what's to come.

 

From behind, it is the torture of having to keep incredibly still in hopes that he'll be able to unscrew parts of the suit so the mechanisms could be disabled and he'll be able to escape if he took the risks at hand.

 

Before him had been Springtrap's maniacal grin that somehow grew in size, if that's even possible, and the quick flashes of the corpse that laid underneath. The way those organs and sinewy flesh wrapped around the metal insides and wiring, with the hint of what appeared to be a leftover exoskeleton and gears that have long since been used.

 

As Henry's situated within the suit and it having to close, the man's frightened eyes can only be seen from the sockets. The dislike and loathing for the two has been buried in what had been dread and trepidation, breathing to be kept at the _minimum_ and brown eyes watching as Benji approached Springtrap's side. “ **Beautiful, isn't he? And to think, this is what the children would have witnessed before the final,** _ **tender**_ **moments of death.** ”

 

When Benji hadn't answered, the animatronic turned towards him, noting the shadowed look in his eyes. Not only that, but also how his mohawk-styled hair is now tousled as though running fidgety, distressed fingers through it, and Benji had discarded his jacket at some point.

 

Any questions of concern has been cut short as Benji took hold of Springtrap, more so at its jaw as though to have it opened. “I want you... I want _you_ now!” Its eyes blinked then grinned at the other male, its tongue slithering out to shove itself deep into Benji's mouth. He choked once before having to accommodate the slimy appendage, messily making out with it in a sense. Henry himself couldn't help but watch, since any abrupt movement will trigger the springs and...

 

God, he isn't sure just what to do now. Breathing only out of his nose, his whole body aching from the amount of torture he's been through, along with tears now silently cascading down his cheeks, he's a goddamn mess. A deplorable sight for anyone to even witness. He's not wanting to die, but Henry just can't fathom to watch this...this deranged couple express their _ **love (**_ _whatever the hell it was **)**  _ for each other.

 

He spectated at how Benji's hand is scrambling down to take hold of Springtrap's cock, smearing its cum all over its length to lube it up and have it be coated in nothing but itself. His lover groaned out in a grave tone, having its own hands busy by unbuttoning Benji's pants then shoving them down to claim his prize.

 

Fingers played with an engorged clit, humming at the reaction from Benji as he squirmed upon its fingers that are playing with his folds and at his already soaked entrance. “ **Eager, aren't we? Or perhaps...green-eyed~?** ” Benji's breath hitched at that, unable to speak due to the animatronic's tongue refraining him from speaking. Springtrap used this to its advantage by moving his love over to the table, bending him over on it and lowering his pants even more. Blindly taking hold of its cock, it smeared along Benji's cunt, playing at the folds before having to push into the wet hole.

 

Benji mewled at the absolute girth stretching at his walls, blue eyes fluttering close as Springtrap wasted no time in pounding into him. However, it's notably gentler than what it's done towards Henry. In fact, the sight itself has Henry himself beginning to feel that pool of arousal traveling down between his legs. His length has been semi-flaccid before it rose full mast, if not rubbing against a compressed spring.

 

A noise came from him as he struggled to ignore the urge to do... _ **something**_ to ease at his budding arousal. No, not now. Not when he's naked and currently watching an animatronic with a damn corpse in it and a son of a bitch that could have ended all of this had he retained a _semblance_ of morality.

 

Benji gave quite a show with his pretty lips, now free of a tongue down his throat, parted to vocalize prolonged moans and cries that echoed around the bunker. He crooned for Springtrap to continue, not wanting to stop anytime soon as his love's cock shoved its knotted base into that stretched hole.

 

He laid his head down with his nails scratching along the table, Springtrap conveying its rapture by running its large hands along Benji's thighs then having to slap at his ass cheek. It'd never grow tired of the delicious sight of its lover having to writhe beneath it, watching as Benji nibbled at his bottom lip and occasionally glancing up at the suit where Henry is beginning to let out a few inhales and whines. No doubt having to grow excited from this show that's playing right in front of him.

 

The shorter male let out a cry of Springtrap's name, and the pace between them began to increase in speed and intensity. Both are becoming delirious in bliss, attempting to capture their orgasms that's gradually coming closer to them. Henry began to breathe heavily now, knowing that the moisture from his breath is enough to loosen the mechanisms but what is he to do? The moment he disturbs anything in the suit, he's going to suffer a gruesome fate.

 

“P-Please...” It started softly, at first. The louder Benji's moans became, the same as Henry's pleas. “Get me out of this. Stop! I just...” He just what? Henry knew that what he's saying is hardly any sense of coherency, but at this point, he couldn't bring himself to care. What are they to do thereafter? Are they to leave him in here until one day, he'll make a small mistake that's to cost him his life? Teaching him a lesson by trapping him, then after he learns the importance of life, he's to be free? What is he even to think...

 

“Stop... Stop!” His only response had been Benji crying that he's growing close followed by the guttural words of encouragement and adoration from Springtrap.

 

“Please! I – ”

 

“Oh! F-Fuck, Springy... Close. So fucking close! I can't!”

 

“William!!”

 

And just like that, the punishment for seemingly calling the animatronic by its former identity came to fruition. No sooner did Henry yell this, the muscles in his thighs jerked, causing the hold on a gear to become loose. There's been a snap, but it had been covered by the sounds of Benji's scream as he came hard around the knot that popped into him. His eyes shuts tightly with Springtrap hovering over him with its eyes half-lidded and tongue rolling out, the monster achieving its orgasm as well upon hearing Henry's own screams.

 

Pure agony ripped through the man as the springs loosened and snapping at his body, creating deep lacerations. However, while that happened for only a few seconds, only a chilling numbness followed as the steel rods and other metallic parts pierced into him. His screams lessened to pathetic gurgles as blood poured from his mouth, splattering from Fredbear's own.

 

Lungs have been punctured to fill with blood, a soft but sickening splat can be heard that had been from his erected length being sliced from the sharp springs that flew from the suit and towards his crotch. Henry's eyes rolled to the back of his head, still attempting to cry out a plea...

 

“ _W..i..gh....ghhe...l_ ”

 

The movement from within suit caused it to stumble, eventually laying against the dolly with a creak and a scrape from the suit. Blood streamed from the suit, a few more twitches and gurgles from within before quieting. Mewls soon filled the silence, Benji smiling up at Springtrap, in which the permanent grin upon its face grew as it nuzzled into its lover. “I don't think we should clean up,” Benji breathed out, planting a kiss on the animatronic's head.

 

“Some kiddies are bound to come in for a dare, and I'm sure they'll find the poor bastard~.” Springtrap nodded against his lips before having to straighten up, and its head opening to reveal the corpse underneath. The light, long having to need of repairs, began to flicker then dimmed as Springtrap's gravely words echoed out.

 

“ **As well as a few visitors~.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone else is wanting a commission or something, just head on over to my blog! :D Thank you to all who've read and left kudos~!

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the deal: if you wanna send in a comment / request / donation / etc, I'm [here](http://celestialvexation.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
